


(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)

by yubing



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *CRX*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*私設繁多，OC有





	(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)

**Author's Note:**

> *CRX  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *私設繁多，OC有

新西元683年，7月30號。ConneR在學校時被檢測出有嚮導的能力，在檢驗報告一出爐他便被送到了位在Node-60的聖所。

在經過三年的受訓後他便馬上與一名也才二十歲的哨兵配對，但也僅僅是精神配對，在兩個月後的A級任務中對方因在任務過程中對方被敵方殺害而光榮退役。

也因為如此ConneR在三個月的精神療傷後又被塔進行強制配對。

日復一日這種狀況宛若日常，ConneR被同屆的嚮導笑著說換哨兵比換衣服還快。但是這對ConneR的身體和精神來說是個十分大的負擔，不僅僅是在每次結合破裂所帶來的痛苦，他還為此在任務期間陷入了好幾次混沌狀態。

次數多到他能從陷入混沌狀態開始計算到他回到正常狀態，用不著半小時時間，熟能生巧大概是這麼一回事吧。

知道嗎？ConneR痛恨極了塔罔顧哨兵和嚮導的作為，只把他們作為一種偵查兵器、戰爭用的武器，基本人權？沒有這回事。

不管那些Mute說著他們在塔中吃得好住得好只是做做任務就有很多錢能拿，但他們不會知道那些做著A級以上任務的哨兵嚮導們是拿多大的生命危險去為國家拼命。

他們不用打仗也是多虧了這些人所賜。那些人不知道感恩是什麼的言論實在是激怒了ConneR。

但他還是留在了塔中要十三年的光陰。

在新西元696年時，塔中一位和ConneR也算熟識的媒介人給了他一些能力夠強足以與他配對的哨兵的資料，在這些人中他看中了Xenon。他那時候也才剛從聖所結束了訓練，完美完成的共有三個B級任務和兩個A級任務。

這對新人來說是十分優秀的成績，於是ConneR也是出自於欣賞的心態向上層送出了配對申請。

「您就是……Colin Neumann Jr.先生？」

「我是Simon Jackson，今後將和您一起合作的哨兵，請多多指教。」

「Mr.Jackson，也請你多指教。」

當Xenon收到來自上層的安排說自己要不要和ConneR配對時心裡是震驚的。他多多少少也有聽到關於ConneR的傳聞，像是和他組隊的哨兵都不會有好下場之類的，但是實績是不會騙人的，而且歷代與他合作過的哨兵給與他的評價也是十分高的。

因此他答應了上級的要求。

「啊，有新任務。」

「嗯？」

因為合作的方便性Xenon從大通鋪搬到ConneR的套房型的宿舍後已經過了兩個月。

Xenon正在滑著iM，直到他們倆的終端都投射出有新命令的訊息後，他立刻關上了爐子的火，走到了正坐在懶骨頭上的Xenon旁。

「加密金鑰……好，輸入完成。」

「『於3月20號時將會安排哨兵Simon Jackson/嚮導Colin Neumann Jr.及哨兵Yukino Aoyama/嚮導Yui Makino合作完成等級S的任務，詳情將會在3月18號時將四位召集至Mr.Wilson的辦公室告知。』」

「3月18號的話……是後天呢，這次上層感覺不這麼趕呢。」

「可能只是想要讓我們準備時間足夠充裕吧……你的紅茶要加牛奶嗎？」

「麻煩了，不過方糖幫我放半顆就夠了。」

「好。」

於是ConneR走到了爐子前，開火繼續將水煮滾。

3月18號時他們四人終於收到了任務的內容，要他們去攻堅位在Node-10的槍械走私集團的據點，出發時間於19號的二十二點，預計抵達時間為20號五點。

目標為掃蕩所有人，盡可能留下武器。

全部人數約有四十人，槍械總數沒被警政機關查出，但總數可能會超過五十支，子彈估計會超出兩百發。

「這數字相當驚人呢……」

ConneR和Xenon正站在Mr.Wilson的辦公室門口前翻閱資料，原本還打算到員工餐廳喝杯咖啡再走人的他們被攔下了。

「還算少了，之前有一個更大宗的案件也是我處理的。」

「初次見面你好，你是Simon Jackson吧？我是牧野唯，這位是我的哨兵搭檔，他叫青山千乃。」

淺栗色的捲髮貼在Xenon對面那名男子的耳朵上方，從耳朵延伸出去的地方頭髮被推平，他的右耳還戴上了一個黑色的耳環。

他的手拍了拍身旁的那位女子，他看起來和Xenon年紀相仿，將一頭烏黑長髮分成兩邊扎起，身高不高，和Xenon穿著設計相仿的黑色服裝。

「請，請多多指教！」

他因為身旁的男人的舉動貌似受了不小的驚嚇，一愣一愣地向ConneR和Xenon敬禮，說著請多指教的聲音還十分顫抖。

「嗯，請多多指教。」

原本Xenon是向青山伸出了手，但卻被牧野抓住了，他的手被牧野用力上下搖動後放開。

Xenon可以看見在他身旁從頭到尾繃著臉的ConneR臉上又冒出了青筋，Xenon苦笑著將手再靠近了青山，這時他們才握到了手。

「Simon……我們該走了，是他們開始煮咖啡的時候了。」

「Mr.Jackson，跟著Neumann的號令行事，不累嗎？」

「什麼意思？」

「在他身邊的話，不覺得自己哨兵的身份受到侮辱——」

「牧野先生，請你控制好自己的嘴巴，同行的人怎麼稱呼你的，你應該心知肚明。」

「唉唷，被說是哨兵消除者的Mr.Colin Neumann Jr.還有資格說我嗎？」

「什——」

「Mr.Simon Jackson我說，該走了。」

ConneR努力地克制自己的力道，他輕輕抓起Xenon手腕，拉著他頭也不回地走了。

Xenon倒是回頭看了一眼，他發現牧野正微笑著向他搖手說出了再見。

「介意我問一些事嗎？」

「要看你想問的是什麼了，Simon。」

ConneR把剛剛他們在超市買的一些食物冰進冰箱，拿出了咖哩塊、雞肉塊、馬鈴薯和胡蘿蔔，接著他開始處理食材。

「他說的『哨兵消除者』是什麼意思？為什麼你會被冠上這個稱號。」

「……時機成熟時，我會告訴你的。」

「那麼能告訴我你很明顯不滿牧野的原因吧？」

「我不欣賞他對待哨兵的態度和行為，僅此而已。」

ConneR在他清洗完食材後拿著水果刀站在水槽前慢慢削皮，這樣總能使他冷靜下來。

「怎麼說？」

「後天你就會知道了。」

說真的Xenon的問題實在是提到了太多以前的往事了。「哨兵消除者」？現在已經沒什麼人用那個稱呼叫他了，不過ConneR實在不怎麼願意再去聽到這幾個字。

ConneR彷彿能見到以前的搭檔們熟睡的面孔、能見到他們因恐懼而發白的臉蛋；能夠聽見他們因為無法抵抗命運所以強迫自己冷靜下來而過分加大的呼吸聲、能夠聽見他們因害怕而把指關節折出咔咔作響的聲音。

能夠見到他們的精神嚮導們做著無力掙扎，能夠聽見他們的眼淚滴落地上發出的滴答聲響。一切的一切在ConneR腦中變成了跑馬燈，歷歷在目。

哐啷。

在ConneR回過神來時他握著馬鈴薯的手已然染上殷紅，刀子自他的手中鬆脫落下掉進水槽內。

那聲音對於盡力壓低聽覺感官的Xenon來說還是過分刺耳，於是他從終端中抬起頭，飛奔到了ConneR身邊，讓他將馬鈴薯丟進水槽，拉著他的手沖洗傷口。

接著ConneR又被Xenon領到了沙發上坐下，後者到了碗櫥前拉開抽屜取出了醫藥箱。

Xenon跪在了ConneR邊上為他的手包紮，本來就十分白皙的肌膚上又裹了一層紗布，慘白閃著Xenon的眼睛使他覺得痛苦，於是他起身，將醫藥箱收回碗櫥後他走到了水槽前。

「今天的晚餐我做吧。」

「……麻煩了。」

隨後Xenon拾起了那顆被ConneR的血染紅的馬鈴薯，將其洗淨後繼續著ConneR中斷的削皮動作。

今天晚上吃的是Xenon所煮的，色香味俱全的咖哩。

ConneR不得不承認Xenon的手藝很好，但是他思考著這樣的味道對一名哨兵來說是否會太過於重口，畢竟Xenon在晚餐的過程中喝了將近兩公升的礦泉水。

隔天，也就是19號，兩人都起得很早。首先是出發前的裝備整理，一人一盒軍糧、一箱小的應急用醫藥箱和一套替換衣物。

再來是武器的部分。ConneR挑了一把細劍，Xenon則是挑了手指虎和一組子母刀。

「這是什麼？」

在收拾行囊時Xenon看到ConneR正拿著三大罐保溫壺收進背包，在他準備要收進最後一罐時他才忍不住出聲詢問。

「紅茶……喔，對了，我煮了三壺，你也拿一壺去吧。」

「呃……謝謝。」

於是Xenon自他手中接過了那罐紅茶，放進自己的背包。

在員工餐廳吃過中飯後他們在中庭散步，午後的太陽實在是照得Xenon有些發懶，他認為如果在出任務前能夠好好睡上一覺實在是再好不過了。

「太陽快下山了呢……四點四十五分，離集合時間還有六個小時左右的時間，真的不回去睡一下嗎？Colin。」

「那是個不錯的主意，不過有個地方我想要帶你去。」

說著ConneR便拉著Xenon跑了起來。

直到到達目的地以前Xenon都被ConneR要求不可以睜開眼睛，當然叫出精神嚮導引路也是不被允許的，作為眼睛的替代物，過程中ConneR一直牽著Xenon的手。

那個手掌既厚實又溫暖，心裡頭暖滋滋的，手掌上的薄繭也好，緊握著自己的那個帶著骨感、肌肉線條優美的手指也好。不知為何惹起了Xenon心底深處一陣騷亂。

「可以睜眼了，Simon。」

Xenon可以聽到ConneR輕聲細語這麼說著，ConneR鬆手拍了拍Xenon的背示意他向前走一步。

在他眼前的是一個小小的白色水泥平台及夕陽西下，橘紅色火球一半浸在海平面內，深藍色輝映著橘紅色，海浪不停涌動所以使他的光芒如碎片般散落在海面。

很美。他可以嗅到一股說不上是濃厚但也不是淡薄的海水味，雖然海風中的鹽分吹上他的肌膚讓他覺得有些發膩甚至還有些癢，但是他卻甘願駐足於此。

「很漂亮吧？」

「我啊，在想要靜下心時也會來這裡。」

「我覺得你今天，怎麼說……太過緊繃了吧？畢竟這是我們第一次一起出任務，而且這也是你第一次的S級任務，我能理解。」

「適度的緊張可以讓你保持著一定程度的專注，但是過多也不好。」

接著ConneR轉向了Xenon，再次輕輕握住了他的手。

「別太緊張了，Simon。不管如何，我會在背後支援你，甚至是保護你我也做得到。」

「嗯。」

Xenon只是簡單地回覆了一個單音，此時良辰美景只是需要安靜欣賞，其他的便顯多餘。

直到太陽真正完全沒入水中他們才啟步回到了房間，回到房間時已經是六點了。

九點半他們在停車場等候接應，晚上的風的確是涼了許多，所以Xenon將自己的夾克借給了青山。

「但是您……」

「我不怕冷。」

Xenon對他挺有好感，他是個很有禮貌的女生，沒人會討厭有禮貌的孩子吧？

「穿上吧。」

「咦？」

「我穿得很厚，所以不會冷。」

ConneR也脫下了自己的大衣丟給了Xenon，哨兵的制服薄的可以說是跟沒穿沒兩樣，再說他們的感官又是過分敏感，這時候感冒會很麻煩的。

「那就，恭敬不如從命了。」

Xenon穿上後扣緊了扣子，裸露的手臂直接碰到了內裡的絨毛意外的舒服，不過對Xenon來說是有些大件了。

「啊，卡車來了。」

「請上車吧。」

路途十分顛簸，移動的速度又太過於快速了，而且很吵，所以ConneR實在不怎麼喜歡這種軍用卡車。

但是唯一的好處是這種卡車有足夠的空間讓他們睡覺和稍微活動筋骨。

上車後，青山和Xenon首先是戴上了全罩式耳機讓裡頭播出的白噪音填滿自己的耳腔，雖然兩人都只戴上了一邊。

ConneR則是分送了紅茶給牧野和青山，可以自行加熱的保溫壺在任務中總是ConneR的寶貝，隨時有熱紅茶能喝不是很棒嗎？

分送完後ConneR坐到了Xenon邊上，這個空間就像一個小小的套房，有衛浴設備，有沙發有床，甚至還有插座，可以說是非常方便了。

ConneR看到青山和牧野各自爬上了上下舖，身旁的Xenon也是昏昏欲睡，於是ConneR攬著Xenon的肩頭將他攬近到自己的身邊，讓他將自己的頭枕到自己肩上。

「睡吧。」

Xenon可以聽到ConneR這麼說著，是和那時在天臺上呼喚著他的名、說著可以睜眼一樣的輕聲細語。他的話總能使原本沉在Xenon心底的水面，由平靜的狀態掀起一陣騷動。

「嗯。」

於是他閉上眼，將全身的重量都倚在身旁那人。

ConneR看著對方一頭淡金的長髮突然覺得這傢伙就像頭獅子，被馴服得十分溫馴的獅子。不知何時野性會爆發的獅子。

ConneR的手向下滑動，摟住了對方的腰，頭枕上了對方的頭，進入了為時不長的閉目養神。

ConneR將Xenon喚醒已經是早上的四點半，他的身上蓋著薄被而ConneR也是維持著在他睡著前的姿勢。

「那條棉被是青山小姐幫你蓋上的。」

「原來嗎？」

接著Xenon轉頭望向青山的方向，青山只是回了Xenon一個微笑後繼續吃著他的早餐。

「快吃早餐吧，自從昨天中午之後你就沒吃過東西了，士兵是不打會餓肚子的仗的喔。」

Xenon只是點了點頭，他拿起自己的背包拿出了軍糧，用子刀打開了箱子的包裝後他拿出了幾個罐頭炒飯，接著他用保溫壺的蓋子盛了紅茶。

科技始終來自於人性，在Xenon打開蓋子後他便了解了這句話的意思。先不管怎麼能夠在不壞掉的前提下保存食物的熱度，食物的香味真的是讓他食指大動。

「我開動了。」

不到十分鐘後罐子內的炒飯便被Xenon一掃而空，當他吃下第一口時他才發現自己真的肚子餓了，吃了一人份的炒飯和喝下將近一公升的紅茶他也十分滿足了。

「還要再來一杯嗎？」

「總是麻煩您了……」

ConneR拿起桌上自己的那罐保溫瓶起身，又往青山的杯子添了一些紅茶。

青山將茶喝光後將牧野喚醒，接著脫下了夾克還給了Xenon，再脫下了衛衣戴上皮手套，接著將鋼盾綁上了另一隻手臂。

Xenon接過了青山遞來的夾克後效仿著青山的動作，接著他和ConneR一樣將腰包放入了一罐外傷藥膏、兩包紗布和兩卷繃帶後將腰包和劍鞘綁在腰帶上，重新穿好腰帶。

牧野和青山也在方才完成了行前準備，現在他們所有人就等車子停——喔，還挺準時的，四點五十五分，他們抵達了目的地。

「雖然現在這麼說很奇怪。」

「不過也請多多指教了，Mr.Colin Neumann Jr.和Mr.Simon Jackson。」

「嗯，我們走吧。」

ConneR作為領頭，開了車門緩緩步下階梯，在他們眼前的是一棟四層樓高的老舊公寓。 

碰。

碰碰。

磅的一聲牧野用巨型鐵鎚將門給捶開了，一邊走進後Xenon一邊將手指虎套上，ConneR則是抽出了劍，劍出鞘的聲音在安靜的環境中顯得非常刺耳。

煙硝味從走廊盡頭傳來，味道刺鼻得很，於是ConneR扶著牆繼續前進，他閉上眼進入了精神圖景後看到了一頭鹿和一張桌子。

他輕輕環住了那頭鹿的頸子，吻了他的額頭一下後在他耳邊說了些什麼，再接著ConneR鬆手他便跑走了。

他走到了那張桌前，拿起橫列在桌上的五張卡片的其中一張卡進插槽，轉了旋鈕降低了Xenon嗅覺感官的靈敏度。

「……謝謝。」

「那是我該做的。」

接著Xenon是很明顯想要再說些什麼的但他卻擺出了備戰姿勢，後來ConneR轉頭時他發現青山也是一樣。

Xenon他緩速抽出母刀，愈來愈近的腳步聲使他心跳加速，升高的腎上腺素使他的精神異常亢奮，於是他衝過了ConneR跑到了最前端。

前方傳來淒厲的慘叫聲後ConneR瞬間覺得心臟停了一拍。不，不不不，他要的不是這樣……

那他到底想要的是什麼？他應該很明白一點就是Xenon既然身為一名哨兵那他就會是一個兵器，塔的一名卒子，但是明白不代表他要這麼快接受。

「Simon！」

他大叫，往Xenon的方向衝去。他只不過是希望他平平安安過完這五年，接著退役，到時候他就能擁有自己想要的人生了。

ConneR看著他揮動著小刀的背影，呆站在一旁。空氣中的血腥味非常濃厚，他可以很清楚知道剛剛發生了什麼事。

他的哨兵又染上別人的血了。

「『欸欸，Colin你就下手吧，能在死前看到這一幕我已經死而無憾了，況且我是死在你手裡的話，我很幸福的喔……』」

「不，不要……」

「『不用你動手，我自己來——我可不希望你的身上會再沾染到一點骯髒。』」

「夠了，我要冷靜下來……」

「你沒事吧？」

「呃！」

ConneR回過神來才發現自己跌坐在血泊之中，在他面前過分放大的Xenon擔心的表情也沾染上了一點一點殷紅。

「我沒事。」

「昨天的傷口的關係嗎？」

Xenon可以知道現在ConneR他的精神狀況現在非常混亂，因為他剛剛看了一下精神圖景，對方的震得非常嚴重，雖然只是短暫的幾分鐘而已，不過這就足夠嚴重了。

「不是那個的關係，我真的沒事。」

「好吧，既然你都這樣堅持了……不過有事真的要說喔。」

「我想我會的。」

接著他們可以聽到有人奔跑的腳步聲還有粗喘聲，是牧野他們的聲音。

「哈……下次能不能請你們別這麼輕易就脫隊了。」

「抱歉，我的錯，                                                     Colin他是為了追我才跟著脫隊的。」

「下次請不要再這樣了。」

「抱歉。」

「好了快走吧。」

於是在Xenon攙扶起了ConneR後他們一行人又繼續前行。

「小心！」

ConneR聽到了後面有著許多聲子彈上膛的聲音合在一起，不過說時遲那時快，ConneR在下一秒又聽到了沉甸甸的金屬落地聲以及晚他一步的慘叫聲。

ConneR望著地上，流出汩汩鮮紅的手還緊握著手槍在地板上一抖一抖的顫動著。

就像瀕死前的魚那樣掙扎。

「Colin！」

Xenon一把抓住了ConneR的上手臂將後者攬進自己懷裡，一邊用盾牌擋下了子彈，ConneR可以感覺到還握在Xenon手上的母刀的刀片溫度，冰冰涼涼的使他打了個冷顫。

Xenon鬆開手，原本抓住ConneR的那隻手冒出了紅色的光芒，接著他的手向前揮後光芒向前飛去，再接著那個光球急速地變大，化為一隻獅子的樣子。

那頭獅子和Xenon一樣有好看的淡金色毛髮。

「Colin，請支援我！」

「收到。」

ConneR跟著Xenon及他的精神嚮導向前衝去，槍林彈雨之中兩人毫無窒礙地殺到對手們面前，ConneR突然蹲低身體，將腿往前一伸劃出一個半圓後，於此同時Xenon正將刀砍向被ConneR踢倒的人。

鮮血又散了開來，像喜慶用的彩紙一樣撒得到處都是。接著ConneR和Xenon各砍下了三人的項上人頭。

還有四人的身體是被Xenon的精神嚮導咬碎的。

「繼續前進吧，我可不想在這裡待太久。」

順著牧野的話他們繼續向前。

他們爬上了二樓，開啟了每個他們經過的門，掃蕩了每個他們遇見的敵人，在他們走到四樓的盡頭時ConneR可以聞到濃厚的血腥味，他很想吐。

「等等……Simon。」

等到他們準備往回走的時候ConneR突然跪在地上，手下意識揉著自己的腳腕，露出了複雜的表情後他向Xenon開口。

「我……嗯，我的腳扭了。」

Xenon蹲下，挽起了ConneR的褲管，拉低他的襪子後他觀察了ConneR的傷勢，那邊已經完全腫起來了。

「你們先回去吧，我們等會就會跟上。」

Xenon轉頭這麼說著，只見牧野點點頭拍了青山的背後轉身，頭也不回地走了。

「又紅又腫的，挺糟的啊，這傷勢。」

「……我果然還是拖累你們了。」

「說這什麼呢？」

Xenon用刀刺破了木質地板後取下一片木頭，將對方的褲管和襪子拉回原來的位置後，將木片綁在了他的患部上。

「你是很優秀的嚮導，Colin。」

「不管別人怎麼想、怎麼說，我都會認為你是很優秀的。」

「……謝謝。」

「你……能走嗎？不能的話我背你吧。」

Xenon背對ConneR，手向後朝對方敞開，接著在他聽到幾聲ConneR微弱的呻吟後他感受到了背被什麼暖呼呼的東西壓上了。

「嘿呦——咻。我要走囉。」

Xenon抓上ConneR的大腿，不怎麼困難地起身後他輕聲向ConneR說著一邊邁開步伐。

Xenon在身體冷靜下來後才發現他們身上都沾滿了血，黏糊糊的令他感覺很噁心，他真的覺得自己該好好洗個澡。

不過從他們相連的地方也有一些地方沾到血然後糊在一塊，但Xenon卻不覺得噁心，倒是心頭暖呼呼的。不管是ConneR環著自己脖子的被血沾滿的衣袖，還是他沾了血的短髮零零碎碎披在自己肩頭上，一切都讓他感覺飄飄然。

「我們到了。」

「那就放我下來吧。」

Xenon照著ConneR所說的將其緩緩放下，ConneR一邊接受Xenon的攙扶一邊走進了卡車。

他們倆都用了卡車上的淋浴間洗了個澡，不過在ConneR洗時Xenon一直在一旁攙扶著他，雖然Xenon全程都是閉著眼睛的，所以什麼都沒看見。

不過在ConneR脫衣服時他倒是有看到一些什麼……像是對方白皙的胸膛、說不上是壯碩但也算精壯的肌肉線條。哇，現役嚮導都這樣強壯？

接下來……接下來Xenon也沒看到了，那時ConneR就發現Xenon紅著臉蛋睜大眼睛望著自己後就叫Xenon閉上眼了。

ConneR並不是不喜歡Xenon看著，也不是難為情……嘛，難為情的話算是有一點，但是總覺得被他盯著哪裡就會變得奇怪似的，所以才叫他閉上眼睛。

現在兩人正攤在沙發上，漫無目的地滑著iM，現在已經是早上九點了，外面太陽正高照著，陽光從卡車的窗戶撒了進來。

「哈啊——」

「Simon，我想先睡一下，等快到的時候能夠叫醒我嗎？」

「……可以是可以，不過在你睡著之前能問你個問題嗎？」

「要看你想問的問題是什麼了。」

ConneR鬆了鬆自己的領帶，頭靠上了沙發椅背後轉了一個方向望著Xenon。

「不久前還在那棟公寓時我並沒有看到牧野他有什麼不合理的行為，所以我還是很想問你不滿他的原因。」

「嗯……啊，可能青山小姐對他來說是那個很重要的人吧。」

「以前他可常常虐待自己的哨兵喔。」

「……說不定之後還看得到他們脖子上會綁東西喔。」

「好了，晚——嗯？」

Xenon將ConneR的頭攬到自己的大腿上，眼神避開了對方的注視後輕撫著對方髮絲。

「你那樣睡脖子會很痛的，如果不介意就這樣睡吧。」

「呃……那麼就，晚安。」

ConneR理所當然被Xenon嚇得不輕，但他還是沒有躲開他的觸碰，他將腿伸直膝蓋靠在在沙發扶手上後閉上了眼睛。

ConneR睜眼已經是下午三點半，他收拾了自己隨手放在桌上的食物包裝紙和保溫壺，將髒衣服包好後全數放進背包。

在四點時他們回到了塔，他們在餐廳吃了點東西後回到宿舍，將衣服全都丟進洗衣機後他們又出了門。

主要是因為ConneR的傷勢變得更嚴重了，在他回到宿舍後他才發現那地方又更紅更腫了。醫生是說ConneR最好休息個一禮拜，所以他們就這麼做了，反正正值休息時間。

在任務結束的三天後Xenon正在家中吸著地毯，正當他將吸塵器收進櫥櫃後原本在翻著小說的ConneR抬起頭望向了他。

「欸，Simon。」

「怎麼了嗎？」

「我們舉行儀式吧？」

儀式……這對兩人來說都是既熟悉又陌生的單詞，不過對ConneR來說這個提議並不是他一時興起。

對於哨兵和嚮導而言儀式就代表著更深的羈絆，認同著自己的夥伴還有自己深信自己可以和對方一起走到生命盡頭。

雖然一開始Xenon和ConneR也是做了儀式過，但是僅僅是一個申請為夥伴的一個流程，真正的儀式還是得額外申請的。

簡單來說這個東西就是告白，不過更像是求婚。

Xenon不知道……站在一名哨兵的角度來說，他承認ConneR非常優秀，但站在他自己本身的角度來看，和他在一起的每一天都很快樂，而且心頭喜孜孜的。

這就是戀愛？Xenon不太確定，不過應該是吧。

「……好啊。」

Xenon轉頭，看著ConneR的他臉上抹上了微笑。

當ConneR已經能夠自由活動時已經是任務結束的第五天了，他將醫生的忠告棄之不顧，馬上先衝去人事部門填寫單子，接著安排了場地——那時候他帶著Xenon去的那個天臺。

一切都安排好後ConneR和Xenon一起去挑了衣服，嚴格來說挑的只有ConneR的衣服，畢竟Xenon當天還是得穿著制服的。

Xenon幫ConneR挑的是一套繡著金色花邊的三件式純白西裝和一條黃色領帶。

「很帥，很適合你。」

那時候試穿時Xenon只說了這麼一句話。

儀式很快就進行了，而且很簡易。那個天臺上加上Xenon和ConneR只有四個人，作為媒介人的那位嚮導只是象徵性的念了致詞後就讓ConneR和Xenon相互戴上了黑色頸圈。

接著Xenon的周邊環繞上了紅茶的香醇氣味ConneR則是略為強烈的奶香味。

兩種味道混在一起十分濃烈，但沒有一個人不喜歡，倒不如說那個味道真的十分好聞。

「你變了呢，Colin，不過是好的改變。」

ConneR可以聽到媒介人如此在他耳邊細語，接著拍了拍他的背後他們兩人便離開了天臺只留下了Xenon和ConneR。

「我們也回宿舍吧。」

「嗯。」

當他們回到了宿舍後Xenon馬上坐上了沙發，Xenon下意識撫摸著他的項上的頸圈後皺眉。

「上層的癖好還真奇怪呢……」

「是啊，不是戒指而是項圈嘛。」

ConneR微笑著望著Xenon，將茶杯放開他前方的桌上，接著將其倒滿，一瞬間整個空間散發著紅茶的香氣。

他們兩個人對望了一會。

不知道是誰先起頭的，他們接吻然後擁抱，空間中迴盪著唾液混合的濕黏聲音，氣氛一瞬間變得曖昧旖旎。

「Colin，我想洗——」

「這個時候說這種話很煞風景喔，Mr.Simon Jackson。」

「……嗯。」

接著衣服啪噠啪噠的落地，Xenon捂住了眼睛橫躺在床上，捂住的原因一半是因為害羞一半是因為燈光太過刺目，於是ConneR關上了主燈只開了床頭燈。

「深呼吸，Simon。」

接著發生了什麼Xenon不太記得了，只知道那在前戲時有些痛，使他反胃，然後就很舒服。

直到隔天早上他還覺得大腿麻麻的，腰也十分酸軟。當他要站起來為自己倒一杯冰水時他的腿幾乎顫抖到站不起來。

「呼……」

於是Xenon坐回了床上看著身旁依舊熟睡著的那名男人，他仍舊覺得飄飄然，昨天他和ConneR進行了儀式，這樣就是確認了他們倆的關係吧，還是覺得十分不可思議。

Xenon仔細端詳著ConneR安詳的睡顏露出了微笑，這男人長得可真好看。

撫著自己的脖子後他吻上了ConneR的眼皮，他又倒回去了被窩裡面睡回了回籠覺。

「對了，Simon。」

「嗯？」

今天是Xenon在塔中五年役期的倒數第二天，兩人的成績全都是榜上有名，被任務塞滿的這幾年他們過得很充實。

「五年結束後，你還會待在塔裡嗎？」

「嗯……我會打算待到25歲時。」

「對了，我們出去時去紋身如何？」

「喔，真是個好主意。」

說著這句話的ConneR的目光很明顯黯淡了不少，語氣也沒有什麼太大起伏。原本喝著紅茶的他罕見地將杯中及壺中的茶全數倒掉接著穿起外套一副要出門的樣子。

「我要去買個東西，可能會花很久時間，所以今天午餐你自己去吃吧。」

「喔……好哦。」

ConneR前腳剛走Xenon便打開了終端，點開了一個聊天室發出了一個句子，收到回覆後他馬上穿起外套拿起鑰匙走到外頭。

「Neumann先生呢？今天為什麼沒有和你在一塊？」

「他說有個東西要買所以讓我自己一人來吃午餐。」

青山端著自己的盤子坐到了Xenon對面，插起碗中的小蕃茄後一口咬下。

「……牧野對你好嗎？」

「就像Neumann先生對你一樣的好。」

「那就好。」

Xenon咬了一口自己的三明治，轉頭看了一下窗外後他頓時覺得心情不太好，外頭十分的陰暗像是隨時都會下雨一般，就像今天的ConneR一樣情緒突然地變化。

「對了，你五年期滿時會留在塔裡嗎？」

「嗯？會喔，畢竟我的成績有在五十名內嘛，留下來也不會被殺死，而且塔給的薪水又好。」

「啥？什麼死？」

Xenon差點沒被嘴裡那口麵包噎死，瞪大著眼睛望著對面那人，而他的手也微微顫抖。

「咦？你不知道嗎？看來Neumann先生把你照顧得挺好的呢。」

「只要是選擇待在塔裡而未進五十名的哨兵就會被他們的嚮導處死喔。」

「而且像Neumann先生這樣優秀的嚮導其實跟他的哨兵的排名很容易被黑箱操作拉下的，畢竟為了增加汰換率嘛。」

青山輕鬆地說出，接著他將生菜沙拉放了一點在他的吐司上，對折後他一臉滿足地咬下那份全是菜的吐司。

「喔，順帶一提，我是三十四名——」

「抱歉！我得走了！三明治幫我丟在廚餘吧。」

Xenon突然拍著桌子起身，他直接衝出了餐廳大門往嚮導宿舍的方向衝去。

他突然想起來他自己是五十一名。

況且他只比五十名只差了一點點任務積分，黑箱作業？大概是吧。

Xenon現在很生氣，他不知道他在氣什麼，氣ConneR還是他自己？氣ConneR什麼事都不告訴他還是自己實在太過遲鈍？還是ConneR什麼也沒有告訴他就要結束他的生命？

大概是最後一個原因吧。

他用力推開宿舍的大門，用力踩著地毯走到衣櫃前，拿出他的行李袋將自己的衣服收進包包裡。

痛，好痛。不管是心還是剛剛用力踩踏地毯的腳，不管是為了整理東西而跪在袋子前的腿，還是背靠著床板的地方，全都像是針在扎一樣，好痛。

他將自己買的沐浴乳和洗髮乳掃進袋子，他將自己帶來的盤子杯子放進袋子。

接著他拔下了頸圈和鑰匙一起放在位於玄關的流理台上，接著他開門，像是戀戀不捨地往後看了房間一會，他又折返回來拿走了頸圈綁在自己的手腕上後才毫無留戀般走了。

「Jackson先生，您的退役申請最快要等到明天晚上才能處理好。」

「我了解了。」

Xenon離開了人事部的櫃檯，將一切都交給了他們處理，他覺得這個氣氛實在挺適合喝酒療傷——雖然他平時滴酒不沾。

於是今天晚上他都一直待在酒館的一個小角落，喝著他的蘋果味啤酒。

當ConneR捧著順路買回來的食材回到家時，他覺得整個房間就像是被颱風掃過一樣，並不是因為房間很亂，相反的，房間非常整齊。

整齊又簡潔，就像一開始ConneR只帶了簡單的隨身行李入住那樣的整潔。

「……你啊，應該是聽到誰說了什麼了。」

啪咚。

首先是蓋住玻璃瓶的塑料蓋子墜地，再來才是厚實的玻璃與木質地板接觸的聲音。

隨著蓋子鬆脫內容物跟著撒出來，為白色的長條型藥丸。

「浪費我買了不會有味道的強效安眠藥……不，也不算是浪費。」

ConneR拾起了地上的藥丸和瓶子，將藥丸裝進瓶子後他將其放在流理台上。

「做得這麼絕啊Simon……真不愧是你。」

話說ConneR發現了流理台上的鑰匙，他苦笑著嘀咕，他將那東西放進抽屜裡鎖好。

「我想，喝點酒或許會更好。」

ConneR幾乎是把他櫥櫃收著的酒全數翻出來，威士忌、蘭姆酒或者葡萄酒，他也沒有用杯子，封套拆開、拔起軟木塞就把酒瓶瓶口往自己嘴送。

「『Simon Jackson，你願意無論是生病還是健康，難過或者快樂，貧窮抑或是富有，一直待在Colin Neumann Jr.身邊嗎？』」

「『我願意。』」

「騙人……」

他的行為只是單純的灌醉自己，連喝酒都稱不上，酒精的刺鼻味混合葡萄的香醇氣味擴散在整間房間，說不是難聞但也不是十分好聞的氣味。

「『Colin Neumann Jr.，無論是生病還是健康，難過或是快樂，貧窮抑或是富有，你願意一直待在Simon Jackson身邊嗎？』」

「『我願意。』」

「哈……哈哈，你最終不是離開了我嗎？」

ConneR覺得他的胃在翻攪，這就是空腹喝酒的下場。他衝到廁所將他下肚的黃湯全數吐出，和胃酸一起吐出的惡臭液體味道異常刺鼻，ConneR馬上將其沖走。

接著他又把他喝到一半的蘭姆酒灌個精光。

「……小傢伙，希望你們能助我一夜好眠。」

他為自己倒了一杯水，接著拿了兩粒藥配著水吞下了。

一夜他睡得不怎麼安穩，但是他卻沒有醒過來。惡夢侵蝕著他的腦子但是因為藥效的關係他卻沒辦法從夢中脫逃。

當他醒來已經是下午四點，宿醉使他頭很痛，他一口氣灌了五杯冰水醒醒腦後才發現自己的終端有一件未讀信件。

「『您已經與Simon Jackson解除了夥伴關係，將會在兩個禮拜後為您安排新的哨兵。』」

「開什麼玩笑。」

ConneR看到時整個人都清醒了。他不想再這麼沒尊嚴下去了，他很快地盥洗過後換上西裝衝出了門口，往人事部的方向跑去。

「叫你們部長出來。」

「咦？呃，但是……有什麼——」

「現在，馬上。」

櫃檯小姐的確是被ConneR強硬的態度嚇得不輕，他顫抖著手拿起話筒播到了他們的總機後請ConneR到一旁的沙發上坐下。

「Mr.Lazio，出現了啊。」

「找我有什麼事嗎？Colin Neumann Jr.先生。」

「有你的簽名就表示退役申請會被通過，所以請在這上面簽名。」

ConneR將一張紙放在他跟前的矮桌上，輕輕地敲了敲紙上的部長簽名欄。

「Colin？你認真的？」

「你覺得呢？而且搞些小伎倆也可是沒用的，這個位置可以很清楚地被監視器照到我們的一舉一動的。」

「只要你一簽名這張紙就會馬上生效，所以不管你簽不簽我都會坐在這裡等你動筆的。」

「……你變了呢。」

「是你們逼走我的哨兵的，我也是有我身為嚮導的尊嚴。」

「……算了，我總是拗不過你。」

Mr.Lazio拿出了他西裝口袋內的鋼筆，打開蓋子後他在簽名欄寫下秀麗的文字，於此同時ConneR起身往門口走去。

「Colin。」

「怎麼了？」

「是他改變了你嗎？那位Simon Jackson。」

「啊，或許吧。」

「儀式不用幫我辦了，我今天晚上就會走了。」

ConneR搖了搖手後推開了玻璃門，頭也不回地走了。

「謝謝您這段日子來的照顧。」

「真的要走嗎？」

「嗯，連退役申請也被通過了喔。」

ConneR收拾好他為數不多的行囊後到了舍管的辦公室歸還鑰匙，說實話，他覺得他會想念這裡的，畢竟待了快要二十年的光陰。

而且舍管其實對他們嚮導也是照顧有加的，對ConneR而言他就像個慈祥的奶奶。

「我們這裡隨時歡迎你回來。」

「我明白的。」

ConneR宛如撒嬌般的孫子蹲下了，抱住了舍管的背，兩人輕輕拍了幾下對方的背後ConneR起身拿起了自己的行李往大門走去。

「呼……」

ConneR將行李放好後坐上了電聯車的座位，在列車發車前夕他依舊在滑著iM，接著他突然像是想到什麼似的打開了使用者介面。

「『確定要將此帳號刪除嗎？』」

ConneR猶豫了一會，只按下了登出帳號。

ConneR回到了位於Node-13的本宅，那裡已經不復以往的光景，諾大的大廳僅有Grace出現為他接塵。

「我回來了。」

他這麼說著，背靠上了被他關上的大門，輕輕閉上眼睛。

距離他們兩人退役已經過了五年，Xenon已經補回了在塔中的八年所有的缺失，他進了A.R.C的IT部門工作同時也在這段期間重拾了他的吉他，在網路上發表自己的曲子。

還在幾個合作的因緣際會下認識了Neko。

ConneR則是成為了一名考古學家——雖然因為擅自出入禁區的緣故前科累累，同時間他也成為了音樂人兼指揮家，古典樂總能讓他在情緒崩潰的邊緣拉他一把。

「『五年不曾登入，這裡似乎和我離開前沒有太大變化，改變最多的或許是我自身吧。

一切都是全新的開始，努力的目標、演奏的音樂終究能找到自己的出路。

L'essentiel n'est pas de vivre,mais de bien vivre.』」

正當Xenon無聊刷著iM時他陰錯陽差地看到這篇貼文，他點進留言發現名字為「ConneR」的樓主說了一句已經跟iM申請了主動式帳號轉移服務，曾經在Colin Neumann Jr.追蹤我的人應該可以看到被推薦這個帳號了。

等等？名為Colin Neumann Jr.的帳號？

抱著不確定的心態Xenon點入了對方的聯繫系統，發出了一則訊息。

「『您好，碰巧看到您在iM上的貼文，請問Colin Neumann Jr.是您的本名嗎？』」

ConneR的終端震動了一下，在拉小提琴的他馬上停下了手邊動作，打開了終端看著他從未看過的帳號名，他捎來的訊息也讓他一頭霧水。

「『是的，請問您是？』」

「『Simon Jackson。』」  
。  
完


End file.
